LokixDenmark
by vegetaloverforever
Summary: Loki finds himself mysteriously on Earth with one huge problem: He can't remember anything! He is taken in by a kindly stranger, who in turn, is wondering more about his mysterious guest. Loki tries to uncover his past and regain his memory. The two end up becoming closer together than they thought was possible.
1. Of Amnesia and First Meetings

_**This story was a role play, and it switched views every paragraph. This was inspired by another fanfiction that I have read, but I changed it up. Instead of the author's OC, it is the Anime, Hetalia's character Denmark, and Loki. And Instead of Luke being Loki's temporary name, Lucas, sounds the same as Lukas, Norway. We, my rp partner and I decided that Matthias named Loki Lucas because he reminded him of Lukas. The point of view starts off as Loki, then the next is Mattias, then it continues like that, Loki, Matthias, Loki, Matthias... btw, Copenhagen is Denmark's capital. I am Loki, my friend is Matthias and the other countries.**_

**Chapter One: Amnesia and First Meetings**

A confused man lays on the streets of Copenhagen. All he remembers is a bright light and the sound of thunder. His eyes are closed, his head is throbbing. He has shoulder length, black hair that is slicked back and he has green eyes. There was an odd symbol burned into the ground beneath him.

Denmark was at a world meeting, bored to death. He was arguing with Norge for more beer. "Look, I'm just saying we need more beer in the house." Norway groans deep, annoyed, "No we don't." "Yes we do" He felt a burning sensation on hi member! "Fuck, my capital!" He held it in pain. Everyone stared at him quiet.

The man slowly gets up and looks around. The throbbing in his head worsens. He tried to remember something... anything. He started walking, the native people stared at him like he was crazy. Then he heard a child shout "Look mommy, that man wears crazy clothes!" He looked down at his clothes, he had pitch black robes with some green on them. He kept walking, but wasn't really going anywhere, he was lost. He tried to ask for help, but the people seemed to try to run away from him. He went into an alley way, the first one that he seen, no one was in it. He screamed and punched the wall, then he sunk down to the ground and buried his face into his hands and cried quietly to himself. He was alone, alone in a confusing world.

Denmark was walking around, hurting, looking around. A kid comes up to him yelling about a strange man. He walks slowly to the town. He hears crying and looks to see a man in in his arms upset. He walks slowly to him and kneels down to his level, "Hey... you okay?" He admires his black hair. HE felt Lukas healing his land.

The man looks at him, tears rolling down his face, "No. Nothing's okay... but I'm not injured if that's what you meant." He put his face back into his hands and continues to sob, his body shaking,

He kneels down and rubbed his shoulder, feeling his pain. "Come with me, okay? I'll take care of you." He wrapped his black coat around his smaller figure, feeling terrible upset for him. He made sure that he was warm. "Its cold out here, I have a warm house with a fire at home."

The man began to panic a little. "I don't know where I am. I don't know who I an, what I'm supposed to be doing. I don't remember anything, well, other than what happened when I arrived here..." He clung to the coat, seeking comfort from anything.

He guides him up. "Calm down, I'm here to help, okay? My name is Matthias, I'll call you... Lucas."

The man flinches at the mentioning of Lucas, almost like he was remembering something. "That sounds familiar to me for some reason."

He looks at him but nods. "Okay, well, its winter, you need warmth, come with me." He puts a hand behind his back.

_**So there is is, chapter one. The first few chapters will make you feels, I hope that no one cries. But the reasons to why Loki was in Copenhagen will be revealed in later chapters. Please leave a comment to tell me what you thought.**_


	2. Onto the House of the Nordics

**Chapter Two: Onto the House of the Nordics **

Lucas looked at him all confused, "Why are you being nice to me? You don't really know me... but I don't know me right now either..." He had a thoughtful expression on his face as he stood up. "Where are we going?"

Denmark chuckled at all his questioning. "Okay, look, lets get out of the snow, and I'm being nice 'cause I know the feeling" He sensed the air shifting, meaning a blizzard is coming. "We need to hurry."

Lucas followed fast.

The blizzard was coming too fast. He got him in and shut the door closed. "Whoa, that was close."

Lucas looked around, "This is... a nice house..." His face was in awe. "What was that stuff that falls from the sky?" His face was seriously confused when he asked, he truly had no idea what snow was. _((The only snow he knew of was on __J__ötunnheim, or on the mountains of Asgard, but that was taken out of his memory))_

Matthias smiles and pick up some that was dragged in from his boots and pushed it to him. "Here touch, its cold."

Lucas looked at it with a weird expression on his face. He poked it with a finger, then grabbed some, "Th-this is... amazing..."

"Yes and its natural." He wondered what kind of a country didn't understand what snow was.

"It is? Its so... strange." Lucas looked at him, "Did I know you? I mean... back when my brain worked? Were we friends?"

He saddens and frowns, "No, I just don't know, but I promise we'll find out who you are." HE guides him to a room upstairs. "Lets find some clothes."

Lucas become serious, "But, what if it is better that I don't know who I am? Maybe I was a really horrible man?" His deep green eyes sparkle with an unreadable emotion.

He stops and looks at him, he stared at his green eyes. "Even if you were a bad man, I promise that you will be safe, but... I really doubt that you are evil." He smiles and pulls up a black shirt.

Lucas becomes confused again, "Why are you doing this?" He takes the shirt. He takes off his original shirt and put the new one on.

He blushes pink at his figure, "cause that's what countries or any human person needs to do, help." He gets out pants and hands them over.

Lucas smiled sadly. "Thank you, very much. I'll repay you whenever I can, I promise." He takes the pants, takes off the original ones and put on the other ones. He takes his old clothes and folds them up neatly.

He chuckles at his actions but looked at his piled up clothes. "You're really neat." He pursed his lips, impressed.

"I don't want to make a mess, and it would be oddly hilarious if I threw them across the room." Lucas chuckled. "I can actually see myself doing that."

He smiles and sits on the bed and looked at him. "What country?" He closed his eyes thinking.

Lucas looked at him funny, "What do you mean?"

"Well, you are a country, or maybe not." He didn't truly know, but fallen from above, strange clothes. 'Maybe he's an alien?' He widens his and looks away.

_**Less feels than the first chapter, but chapter three will have more feels. I think the majority of the story will be, but there will be "romance" later, and Loki will regain his memory. I promise.**_


End file.
